


Watcher

by ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Birth Control, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Medication tampering, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rey is confused, Stalker boyfriend, creepy kylo, somnophiliac Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY/pseuds/ChillinglikeaVillian1997_COEY
Summary: Rey's relationship is amazing. Her and Kylo like everyone have their coupling issues, but nothing she can't handle without a little honest communication. But what happens when she finds out her boyfriend picked her out months prior to making a move? In fact, he's been stalking her since before she even met him.





	1. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> Usually, I don't write creepy stuff because I don't feel like I'm very good at it and also because I have actually given myself nightmares when I try to create it so IDK. I feel like stalking was a good place to start cause it won't get too violent. I started Reading MalevolentReverie a while ago and the author is seriously talented. I hate murder thrillers and their stuff is seriously fucked up, but it works for some reason. Scary Kylo is literally one of the coolest most fascinating things MR writes, so this is my attempt to show them how much I love and am inspired by their writing. Let me know how I did?

"There is a fine line between serendipity and stalking."  
-David Coleman  
She was perfect. So kind and soft, yet strong and sharp. He remembered when he first time he had seen her. He had been following another woman at the time, not for his own personal reasons, but as a P.I. Her husband had suspected his wife of four years to be cheating on him, naturally, he had been correct. But, Rey. Rey shone in the light like a sparkling diamond to him. He had first seen her across the parking lot at the other woman's regular grocery store.  
Rey, who was pushing a very full grocery cart, had almost collided with an elderly man's car door when he opened it.  
"So sorry, oh my gosh!" He had heard her voice first, so sincere and awkward. The man brushed it off and called her a pretty lady. Kylo decided, as he looked the tan legged strongly built woman up and down, that that was a gross understatement. He knew as he watched her load her several recyclable grocery bags into her small beat-up green jeep that she would be his new project. Kylo had gone through several side projects in the past. Always a single woman who lived alone. He would watch them until he received a restraining order or until they moved on with other men. He had only made contact with a few, but not out of fear or shyness as most psychiatrists supposed. No, it was because he knew beauty was always more appealing from afar. Once up close you saw the ugly bits, and Kylo hated the ugly bits. Mean-spiritedness, no patience, fake personalities, and negativity all seemed to be characteristics that accompanied the woman he became fixated with.  
He hadn't known that Rey would be different. He hadn't known that by following her, getting to know her every like and dislike, learning her daily routine, would lead him to want to do more than making casual contact. He had made his first move in late June, after six months of watching from afar, at the farmers market she loved so much on the edge of San Pedro, the small city outside of LA she lived in. She went nearly every weekend and never seemed to have a bad day if she went there.  
He intentionally reached for the same grapefruit as her and apologized smiling. She had brushed him off easily offering him the fruit, her kindness leaking out effortlessly. Thankfully Kylo was more than charming, thanks to his keen observation of his father Han growing up, so conversation was easy. Her beaming smile beckoned him on as well, it was easy to have chemistry with someone like her. He wound up buying her a smoothie from a stand nearby and hearing her life story, one he had already pieced together with his own experience of being a private investigator and a part-time "stalker" as he would be called.  
She had moved to California with her mother after her father disappeared. She still had the remanence of her accent from England though. He loved it, it gave her a sophisticated sound when she spoke. And she was intelligent. He knew she had graduated with honors in college. She was a certified physical therapist but had found that she loved making her living working at a gym. She taught self-defense, kickboxing, and yoga. He had laughed with her as she joked about her Zen warrior position at the gym. Kylo thought about the time he had watched her shower one late night at her gym. He felt his cock twitch at the thought once again. She was perfect.  
After that, he left her saying he would see her at the market again, intentionally not asking for her number. He knew if he asked shyly the second time her "ran into her" she would find it endearing. So that's what he did.  
Now they had been seeing each other for almost seven months. She still didn't know about his apartment two streets over where he could watch her the nights he didn't stay over. He could see her comings and goings. He could make sure she was safe easily. He liked that she didn't know. It made their sex so much better. When he made her come he knew that he had seen her masturbate the other night and she had no idea. When he heard her moan his name he knew that she had been walking around her apartment completely naked not two hours prior. He knew when she cuddled up close to him in the after-sex glow that she had written in her journal that she had felt the need for him to be inside of her the moment he had reached for the same grapefruit as her. And she didn't know he knew any of it. That was the best fucking thing on the whole planet.


	2. Jealous Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had brilliant logic in his manipulation of Rey. He also has a creepy stalker lair down the road from his girlfriends home. Rey goes to work and talks with her boss about a business trip. Rey struggles with her seemingly perfect BF acting like an asshole around the topic of Hux. Also, who knew Kylo had daddy issues? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I really didn't expect it cause I gifted this to someone so skilled. I figured MR audience would expect the same attention to detail from me which was so intimidating. I seriously mad myself cringe and cringe and cringe while writing this chapter but still so much fucking fun! I'd love to hear what you guys thought? Let me know if I'm not being creepy enough, I've been struggling with how much creepiness to include.

Pushing his dark hair from his forehead while he slept was one of Rey Kenobi's favorite Sunday morning activities. Rey's boyfriend was the heaviest sleeper she had ever met. He was also the sweetest and had to be the sexiest man she had ever been with. Kylo was in every way the perfect match for her. He was patient, caring, intelligent, moral, strong, and best of all funny. He never failed to make Rey laugh. He had also never failed to give Rey an orgasm. Rey's best friend Rose still didn't believe her that he always got her to come and come first for that matter. Rose claimed that Rey was to lost in love land to even tell a tickle from an orgasm. Rey wasn't sure where this logic made sense, but she left it alone. She knew Rose and her boyfriend Finn didn't like Kylo already. All she would need was some silly fight over her own sex life to blow her best friend away.

Rey didn't understand why Rose didn't like Kylo. Rose didn't know either though. She kept calling it a "vibe" that he put off that rubbed her the wrong way. But laying here, the morning after their mind-blowing sex, naked beside him Rey couldn't image what "vibe" Rose had been thinking of.

The sounds of sheets rustling made Rey lean away from her love onto her pillow. She stared at him as he moved to wake himself up. His eyes met hers, dark hair hanging in his eyelashes, and he smiled.

"What are you looking at?" He hummed stretching slightly laying on his stomach.

"Nothing," Rey smiled wide. How had she gotten so lucky?

"Don't you have to be at work soon?" Kylo grabbed Rey's leg pulling her lean muscular body to his. 

"Yeah, but I wanted to watch you wake up," Rey reached up tangling her hands in the hair at the base of Kylo's neck.  
"Kinda' weird that you like to watch me sleep," Kylo muttered kissing her neck as he rested himself between her toned legs.

Kylo's build alone was one of the things she loved most. All her friends were gym junkies and trainers, so they were pretty much all bodybuilders. And Rey, though being very strong herself, hated the bulky muscle look on both men and women. Kylo was tall, so fucking tall. It was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was his hands, how big they were to be exact. Kylo's whole body was huge though, he had grown up in a small town in Southern Oregon and according to him, all the men were built like him there. Rey wondered what Han and Leia had fed him growing up. Only some kind of superfood could result in his tallness and equivalent thickness.

Something hard grazed the inside of Rey's thigh. She caressed her hand along Kylo's high cheekbone.

"I have to go to work, Kylo. You said that yourself," She gazed at him with a chastising look.  
"Maybe I don't want you to go to work today. Or ever again for that matter. Maybe I want you to stay here with me forever, so I can worship your body the way it was meant to be," He reached down and began to spread Rey's wetted intimate lips before tapping once teasingly at her clit.

"And maybe you're just too crazy and possessive for me, Kylo Ren Skywalker," She reached down and grabbed his length began to pump him casually as his face tightened at the pleasure.

"Rey, I swear," He grunted thrusting into her hand.

Rey's other hand played with his hair as she stroked him. His body began to quiver as she quickened her pace. Without much warning, Kylo ripped her hand away from him and flipped her over. Rey loved it when he fucked her from behind, but she hadn't intended on sex this morning, she didn't exactly have time to shower.

"Kylo, I have to go leave for work in fifteen," Rey squirmed, but her boyfriend hushed her seriously.

"I'll make you come quick, Rey. Can't guarantee you'll be able to sit today though," his vague threat made Rey tingle with anticipation.

He pushed into her hard and fast. Once he had buried himself completely, making Rey's inner muscles scream in pleasure, he pulled himself out to the tip and then pushed back in forcibly. Rey gasped.

"You like that?" Kylo asked as he fucked her hard and fast. "You like it when I fuck you hard like this."

The sound of flesh on flesh and Rey gasping short little moans filled the room. Kylo began to grunt as he pulled her hips tighter to slam her back on his cock.

"Tell me your mine, Rey. All mine," Kylo often begged for Rey to make admissions of ownership during sex. Her independent feminist self had initially had a problem with it, but then she realized nothing turned her on quite like Kylo begging her to tell him how her pussy was only for him.

"I'm yours, Kylo," Rey half whispered half cried. She was getting close, forgetting more and more with every thrust about work.

"You want me to make you mine don't you," Kylo reached around her grazing his rough fingers over her clit.

"Take me, please! Fuck Kylo," Rey began to lose control of her body, pushing her face into the mattress all her weight on her elbows and forearms now. The new angle made her cry out an animal like grunt.

"You need me, you need my cock. Rey, nobody can make you come like I can," he stopped rubbing her clit cruelly before Rey could climax.

"Please, please, please," Rey chanted quietly into the mattress; each pleads in time with Kylo's thrusts.

"You want to come don't you," Kylo growled out. "Should I let you come, Rey? Should I give you what you want?"

"Please, uhhh," Rey barely got the word out and Kylo's calloused finger pads found their way back to her clit massaging it roughly forcing her to come on his cock.

Kylo continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He pulled out of her flipping her overstimulated body on her back. He was on top of her and inside her again in an instant.

"Look at me, look what you do to me, Rey," Kylo grabbed her hair possessively, forcing her gaze into his dark eyes. He rested his forehead on hers as his hard thrusts encouraged Rey to twitch around him in after orgasm spasms. Her body moved back and forth on the mattress as his momentum built, her breasts, though small, still bouncing from the movement.

Kylo's eyes pinched shut as he groaned and came inside of her still fluttering walls. Rey loved it when he came inside her. She hadn't wanted him to when they first stopped using condoms, but Kylo had convinced her that she was being foolish. She was on birth control for a reason and he was right. They should be able to enjoy each other's bodies without barriers.

"Guess you should go shower," Kylo said as he pulled out of her. "But if you to go to work covered in our sweat and my cum, it wouldn't be the end of the world."

He stood off the bed not breaking eye contact with Rey. He pulled on a pair of baggy grey sweatpants.

"That's disgusting," Rey stood and walked into her bathroom turning on the shower.

"No, I just want all the bronze for brains you work with to remember your mine. Taken. Off the market," Kylo slapped Rey's butt as she stepped into the shower. She glared at him, but he simply smiled and put toothpaste on the toothbrush he kept at her place.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the shower and rinsed the sex off of her and quickly massaged her sandalwood scented soap all over her body.

She was late. Almost a half hour late. Thank god the owner of the gym was coming in late that day, not that he would have been angry with Rey, but Hux wasn't above giving her shit about her tardiness for a whole month. Rey had gotten lucky when she got her job at Finalizer Fitness. Hux had taken an immediate liking to her because of her willingness to teach so many diverse classes. Monday, Wednesday, Friday nights she taught women's self-defense. Middays on Tuesdays and Thursdays she taught Kick Boxing, mainly to college students and middle-aged women. And every day she taught various Yoga classes.

After walking in at eight instead of seven thirty Rey only had an hour and a half to get her paperwork done and answered emails in her office before having to wander to studio room 8 for her "gentle morning yoga" class. It was a class mostly made up of stay at home young moms and sixty-year-olds.

After a much smaller class than usual, Rey went back to her office to find Hux waiting for her.

"Miss Kenobi," he greeted her. Hux was sitting in her desk chair slightly reclined.

"Hux gets out of my chair," Rey teased.

"Hey, who's the boss here?" Hux stood out of her chair smiling. Hux was one of the few gym owners she had ever met that didn't look like he could punch through a brick wall. He had gone to business school on a track scholarship, so he was built like a runner. Now he swam laps every night in the gym's pool and ran eight miles to work every day. He had tried to get Rey on the treadmill once before, but Rey needed something to hit if she was going to do cardio.

"That's a matter of perspective," Rey rolled her desk chair back to her computer.

"I wanted to talk to you about that class we wanted to start last summer but didn't have enough sign-ups," Hux sat down at the small cushioned chair in the corner of Rey's office.

"The mommy and me yoga?" Rey swiveled around to look at her boss and friend.

"Yeah, I have a lot of interest in it and I think we could make it happen. I'm headed to a conference in L.A. at the Marriott and I wanted to get some more ideas from people there."

"Okay yeah just email me and I can let you know what works for me," Rey nodded.

"I was thinking you should come with me. It's an overnight conference and the gym will cover your food and room. Plus, it would be a good networking opportunity for you," Hux smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Wow! Hux I would love to come, but when is it? Kylo and I had planned this weekend-"

"Bring him, I mean he can't get into the conference, but there's no saying he can't enjoy the free room and room service?" 

"I'll ask him," Rey grinned, she knew Kylo didn't love how close Rey was with Hux, but after over a month of explaining to him, he was just a work friend he had let the issue rest.

"Alright, we check in Friday evening and the conference ends Sunday morning," Hux stood and gave Rey a little salute before walking out.

Rey grabbed her cell out of her desk drawer and called Kylo. He was at work today but being a P.I. meant weird hours. She never knew if he would be able to answer or not. This time around it was only two rings before he answered.

"Missing me already?" Kylo hummed over the line.

"Oh yes, I'm pathetically lost without you," Rey laughed. "I'm actually calling about this weekend. I know we were going to do a beach day with Rose and Finn, but I have a work thing in the city that includes a free hotel room and room service."

"What kind of work thing?" Kylo asked.

"A conference. Hux wants us to work with some other gym owners and trainers to design a mommy and me yoga class. I know not really your thing, but-" Kylo cut her off.

"Hux wanted you to go?" Rey could practically hear Kylo grind his teeth over the phone.

"And you! It was actually his idea for you to come when I told him you and I had plans," Rey wished Kylo could cool off easier when it came to Hux, or pretty much any man she had met.

"I actually have a huge project I need to get some stuff done on, so this works out good," Kylo said irritably.

"Are you sure? You didn't have a project when we had plans with Finn and Rose."

"Well I like Finn and Rose, so blowing off the project was easy then. However, being around your boss who is crushing on you and waiting for you in a hotel room all day like a prostitute is much more appealing to give up."

"Are you saying you wouldn't pimp yourself out to me, Kylo?" Rey feigned being wounded trying to ease the tension.  
"Rey," Kylo warned.

"You can't be mad about my work, we talked about this," Rey reminded him.

"Yeah, I will see you tonight."

The line went dead with that. Rey scoffed at her boyfriend's temper. He would pay for the disrespect when she was home to yell at him. But for now, she had to tell Hux it would be just her this weekend.

 

Kylo  
He hung up on her not only because he hated that she would be spending the weekend with Hux, a man who had been in love with Rey since before Kylo had begun stalking her, but also because he was busy watching a man who had been avoiding parole check-ins. After learning of Kylo and Rey's relationship he had backed off on the half-hearted passes at Rey. Kylo knew he had not much to worry about with Hux. Hux had known Rey for years and hadn't the balls to ask her out when Rey was single and now with Kylo looming over him he wouldn't dare touch what wasn't his. Hux wasn't a problem, he was an annoyance. But better for Rey to think Kylo was insecure over the skinny redhead who signed his lover's paychecks than know of the man who had made passes at her in bars who had lost a finger or more over it.

Yes, of course, Kylo had bruised and bloodied men who had hit on Rey before he had made contact. Kylo wasn't a violent man, but when it came to Rey he would stop at nothing to protect her from the grotesque excuses for men that dared look in her direction. On time in particular, shortly after they had started sleeping together, Kylo had had to give a warning to a man who followed his Rey to her car one night after work. Rey had gotten off late and he wanted to watch her lock up, change, etc, but what he had seen was some rapist eyeing his girl. He had started to follow Rey to her car, but before she had had the chance to see him Kylo was dragging the regular at Rey's gym behind a grey minivan.

It was behind this van that Kylo had beaten the rapist to the pint of a swollen face. Blood covered his hands from the man's face, but it wasn't enough. The man had dared dream of violating his Rey. He had intended on being inside of her, making her scream. In a fit of rage, Kylo had used his car keys to carve up the man's face. He told the man that if he dared show his scars in Rey's presence Kylo would return to finish the job. The rapist left town shortly after that. Kylo felt bad for the man's future victims briefly, but he quickly forgot that night when he had showered the blood off him and had made love with Rey.

Now duty called, the man he was watching was in a liquor store currently. Kylo snapped a few photos on his phone and sent them to his contact at the sheriff's office, Officer Phasma.

Back at his secret apartment Kylo continued his project he had told Rey about. He continued to cut out Rey from several printed photos and added them to his wall of Rey. He added a pair of her used panties to his collection. He flipped through his book of naked Rey photos. After jacking off onto several pairs of her panties and onto a few photos he had gotten of her cunt while she was unconscious, either from Kylo plying her with alcohol or drugging her, he checked his phone. It was nearly six and he had two texts from Rey and a missed call. She missed him so much when he was gone it was adorable.

The texts read:  
"We need to talk when I get home."  
And  
"I'm home. We need to talk about this trip, you can't just hang up on me cause Hux will be there."

His sweet little Rey was so easy to distract.

Kylo through a pair of her panties that were smeared with his dry cum into his messenger bag and some of his work files then head on his route to Rey's apartment. He texted her he was almost there.

He arrived, knocking on the door even though he had several copies of her key made. Rey opened the door letting him inside.

"You can't just pull that shit with me, Kylo." Kylo pulled her into a kiss and produced a small bouquet of sunflowers from behind his back. He had picked them up on his short walk to her apartment.

"I know, you're right and I am so sorry for being such an ass. I get insecure about Hux, but I know I can trust you and that should be more than enough." He knew exactly what to say, he always did.

"Oh- I-, that was easier than I thought it would be," Rey smiled taking the flowers and kissed him. As his perfect girl placed the flowers in a vase with more grace than he could stand Kylo reached into his bag and patted the cum covered panties smiling. He ran the lace between his fingers and sighed. His life was absolutely perfect. Perfect so long as Rey was there.

He wanted to have some fun tonight. After a boring day at work, he needed some special time with his girl. Some thrilling time.

He ate the wonderful dinner she had made and the drank wine. She told him about her plans for the class she and Hux were working on. He slipped a valium into her wine, enough to knock her out cold. His sweet little girl was such a lightweight. It helped he didn't drug her all the time, but still. It was baffling the low doses that would knock her out. Just another reason he loved her.  
After they had their evening talk she passed out on the couch on her balcony. He carried her back to her room and removed her clothing sweetly and delicately. He handled her as though he would break her. She always looked much more breakable when she was asleep.

He kissed her forehead and her nipples that stood erect in the cool room.

"Hmmm," he hummed. He loved these sweet little bonding moments he stole from her. Slipping his fingers inside of her wet entrance he watched her face. She barely stirred. He stood and went to retrieve the cum crusted laced panties from his bag and slipped them onto her. He kissed her belly button and removed his shirt and pants. He grabbed the vibrator bullet he had brought for her out of his bag as well. He slipped his two fingers inside of her again coating them in her lust. He pulled his fingers out and moved up to her nipples and rubbed her want on them. He continued this until her awakened nipples were coated with her need.

His little Rey stirred. She moaned slightly. This was the invitation he had been waiting for. Kylo crouched on the bed beside and hushed her, knowing she wouldn't wake anytime soon. He sank lower now on top of her and bit her whole mound gently over the underwear he had chosen for her. He nibbled at the delicate fabric tearing it slightly. His greedy fingers tore at the fabrics fray and tore himself a sweet little entrance.

"One day, I'll tell you about all our times while you were sleeping," Kylo whispered in her ear sweetly. 

He knew she would be shocked, but so very thankful for him taking care of her even in her sleep. He wasn't some selfish monster, he always made sure she came even under the influence of his drugs. He never bruised her or was rough with her the way he was when she was awake. He knew his Rey wouldn't appreciate it. She liked it when he was rough with her, she would be disappointed if he gave her what she loved most when she couldn't remember it.

The breeze outside Rey's apartment made a loud whistling noise. A storm was supposed to roll in that weekend, Kylo recalled. It must be here early.

With that Kylo slid his longing cock into his loves tight entrance.

"Mmmm," Rey hummed and moved, she was always restless at the first thrust. His foreign member always made her squirm until she relaxed into it, allowing him to fuck her into oblivion.

"My sweet little Rey," Kylo whispered as he moved in and out of her slowly. "Baby, you're always so tight for me. Always so tight and wet for daddy, aren't you?"

Kylo kissed Rey's beautiful neck and moaned slightly.

"I want you always Rey, I need you. I want you to come for me, baby."  
Rey was dripping with wetness making his thrust all too easy, he was losing control over her slickness and clenching insides.

"Please baby, please. Come for daddy, come, come," then like a songbird asked to sing Rey lost control and twisted on her mattress as she came hard. Kylo came shortly after. He pulled out of her with a soaping noise from their cum and sweat then moved down to kiss her lower stomach.

"All mine," he hummed smiling filled with absolute pure joy.

After showering Kylo soaked a soft hand towel in warm water and brought it to his still sleeping Rey. He hummed a love song he had heard many years ago as he cleaned up his girl. He brushed her hair after that and braided it back. He wasn't very good at it but he liked the feeling of her soft hair on his fingers. Kylo didn't think he could ever get enough of the perfect life he was building for him and Rey. He finally had a real future with someone. And not just anyone, someone who was all his.


	3. Good Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of double meanings and lots of prep for the next chapter. Setting the stage for this lovely couples weekend apart. Rey is completely snowed btw if you can't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross romantic? Or horrendously fucked up? You decide. Actually, don't cause this is just straight up rape.

Watcher Chapter three

Kylo  
He woke up first finding his Rey sleeping soundly beside him. The drugs always gave her a much-needed rest, his strong warrior girl tended to push her body to, particularly exhausting limits. He admired it, but also worried for her so whenever he made her sleep while he fucked her he always allowed her to sleep through the morning till it was time to get up for work. He usually made her a healthy breakfast and coffee to help with the groggy after medication feeling.

As Kylo sat up in the bed he saw the bullet vibrator he had brought for her last night sitting on the nightstand. He had been so eager to feel her walls squeezing him all kinds of tight and wet and warm he had forgotten all about it. But that was okay, Kylo easily adapted. He sat up out of the bed and picked up the small high tech bullet. He had connected it to his phone and was able to control it from great distances. It would be a fun game for him and Rey while she was away at her conference.

He let his lovely girl sleep as he got dressed for work. He wore black jeans and a grey button down. He didn't hear a peep from the bedroom until the kitchen clock read 8:00. He had made her scrambled egg whites and toast for breakfast. Rey emerged as he poured her coffee. She rubbed her eyes lazily and smiled at him. She was wearing a simple athletic looking black thong and a long white tank top.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Kylo smiled back at her as he pushed her breakfast across the counter bar. She took a seat shaking her head.

"How did I get so lucky to get a guy to cook for me this much?" Kylo knew that she loved how he took care of her, and she had no idea how much he did.

"Easy, I'm a sucker for a girl with a sense of humor who is willing to eat my cooking."

Rey laughed slightly shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her as she winced in pain.

"Yeah I'm just sore today like I have cramps or something, but I'm not supposed to start for a couple more weeks."

Kylo smiled into his coffee cup. He didn't like that he had hurt her last night, but it stroked his pride knowing that the gentle movements of his huge cock were enough to affect her this way.

"Maybe you did too much in one day?" He suggested.

"Maybe," Rey began to eat her food greedily.

The rest of the morning was spent in ease as he asked her about her day and schedule, even though he already knew her schedule by heart. By the time he had to leave for work, she was done with her food. He kissed her goodbye on the forehead and went to start his day.

Kylo had several projects to wrap up that day. He had been tracking a few parole evaders. cheating husbands, a gay couple who's foster child had been given back to their questionable at best mother had hired him to keep tabs on the child, and a long-term project of his… following Rey's father.

He had left Rey at a very young age and when he had first been researching her he had set out to find her father for her. He was getting close, he had put out some feelers and collected some owed favors and had found he was somewhere in New Zealand. Today he had a Skype call with his hired help to hear about any progress that had been made. It was a big day for Kylo. And due to his wondrous night, he felt energized and driven. Rey's sleeping form always washed away the toxicity from his soul, he had never awoken afterward feeling heavy or stressed.

That's how he knew she was the one for him. He had never been so close to a woman he had stalked, hardly ever made contact before apart from drugging them and giving them a few orgasms. And after he had slept with those women he had felt guilty for taking their consent away, but with Rey, he knew she was giving his consent. She slept with him every night almost, let him fuck her in glorious positions he didn't know women even liked, kissed him goodbye and goodnight all the time. There was no question of consent when he drugged her. And after he was allowed to lay beside her watching her sleep. He was allowed to stay the night. He was allowed everything.

 

Rey  
Hux had given her a lot to think about. They would be attending a lot of seminars in a short amount of time which was causing Rey to stress about soaking up all she could. It had helped when Hux had offered to find substitutes for all her classes Friday so she could just pack tonight for the seminar and sleep in before driving to the city the next day. She was also bummed about Kylo not coming with her to the seminar. She would be bored at night without him.

The smell of garlic and Basil filled her apartment as she chopped the romaine lettuce she had bought at the farmers market on her way home. She had elected to make her favorite pasta for dinner that night. She always made her own tomato sauce. She liked the way the smell took over, plus nothing beat fresh basil.

Kylo had texted that he would be over late to see her and would miss dinner. She was sorry he couldn't come over for dinner, but she understood his job was stressful and had strange hours. When he had first told her he was a PI she had originally thought it was creepy. He literally made his money off watching people. But when he had taken her on a stakeout for their fourth or fifth date she learned it was less like he was a stalker and more like he was a spy. And it was hot.

That night after he had gotten photos of a man's business partner screwing over Kylo's client they had had sex in his car. Or more likely had been making out and when Rey felt how hard he was through his jeans she had had simply greedily taken him out and sank down on him. Thank god she had been wearing a dress that night. I hadn't been their first time doing anything, but their first time having sex yes. He had been so surprised it still made Rey smile with bursting pride anytime she thought about it.

And now she was thinking about it. And she was wet. She hated sometimes how much she couldn't get enough of Kylo. He had by far been the best sex she had ever had, and she couldn't ever get enough.

The kitchen timer sounded that the sauce was done simmering. Rey finished making her salad and boiled her noodles, whole grain and gluten-free noodles. Hux had gotten Rey on several health kicks when she had first gotten her job with Finalizer Fitness. Hux was a vegan, but Rey could never do that. Cheese pizza was forever her weakness.

Kylo had texted her not to fall asleep before he got to her place, but she had faded off after eating very quickly. She thought about how she really needed to give Kylo a key already, but they both just kept forgetting to have one made.

When Rey stirred awake from a knocking on her door she glanced at the clock. It was past nine and she had a cramp in her neck from sleeping on the couch.

"Rey," Kylo called through the door. "Did you fall asleep?"

He knocked several more times until Rey got to her door. Her tired face gave her away.

"I have never met a woman who sleeps as easily as you," he smiled and kissed her as she opened the door to let him in. "I have a present for you, so I'm glad you came back to the world of the living."

Kylo slid his bag filled with files and profiles into its normal place on the floor against her bookshelf.

"I thought we talked about how you need to stop buying me things," Rey hated how much he spent on her. Every time she turned around he had a book, flowers, food, coffee, underwear, perfume, you name it for her.

"Okay, yes. But," he walked to her linking his arms around her to kiss her again. "This is like a gift for both of us."

"More lingerie, Kylo? Right when I'm leaving too," Rey rolled her eyes and began to undo his belt.

"Hey," Kylo swatted her hands away playfully. "Patience is a virtue, Rey. And no, it is not lingerie."

Kylo reached into his back pocket producing a small black box with a white bow tied around it. Rey eyed him and took it. She was horny and didn't even wear jewelry. She just wanted him to bend her over the side of her couch and fuck her. He was just wasting her time.

But what she found in the box confused her. Inside was sitting a small metal bullet. Had he bought her a vibrator? Couldn't he just come with her for her trip?

"A vibrator?" She laughed slightly.

"Not just any vibrator. This one has no off switch. Well, it does, you just won't have access to it. I want you to wear it during your trip, I can control it from my phone."

"Maybe we should try it now?" Rey kissed him deeply, but he pulled back.

"You have no patience," he looked like the devil in his eyes.

"And you're a tease."

"Fine," and with that Rey was being picked up and carried over his shoulder. She nearly dropped the expensive heavy-duty vibrator on the floor. Before she could catch her breath, she was tossed onto her bed catching serious air.

"What the hell, Kylo," She grunted as she landed hard on her side. He was on her in a moment removing her clothes.

"Kind of hard to put it in with all your clothes on, Rey."

Rey began to help him remove her yoga pants and fuzzy socks. When she was finally naked she got on her knees and kissed him pulling him down onto the bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rey rubbed the hardness beneath Kylo's jeans.

"My god, woman you really do have no patience."

Kylo grumbled flipping her onto her stomach before pulling her to lay across his legs. He sat up very strong and still. He was still fully clothed, but Rey could feel his hard cock pushing into her lower belly.

Kylo's hand felt along her smooth ass rubbing it and gripping it lightly before laying down a had slap. He had spanked her. He usually only did that when he was inside of her. Rey let out a cry of pain, but he soothed it with his hand again moving it softly over her skin. Then another spank. Then soothing rubs. Then a hard spank. This continued four more times, Kylo silent, but Rey crying out in pain and arousal. Finally, Kylo spoke.

"This is your punishment for not being patient, Rey. Patience is a virtue." Another spanking made her skin sting and tingle, but she grew even wetter. "I need you to be patient this weekend, can you do that for me?"

Rey moaned a positive reply.

"Good, do you think you're wet enough for your new toy?" Kylo slid two fingers inside of her easily finding the wetness he so adamantly required. "Mmmm, so wet already. So fucking eager."

Rey tried to grind her hips to his budge. Her clit needed the friction, and his fingers weren't nearly filling enough. Another smack hit her ass and his fingers were gone.

"What did we just discuss?"

"Patience is a virtue," Rey panted.

"Yes, baby. It really is. Have you learned your lesson?" Kylo's thumb stroked up and down her swollen hand stained cheek.

"Yes."

"Very good. I think it's time for your present, don't you?" 

Kylo raised Rey's hips slightly before pressing the tip of the cool vibrator to her entrance. Rey darned not move remembering Kylo's game of patience. Eventually, she felt herself being stretched by the silver dome. It felt big. Not as big as Kylo, no. But the pressure still felt good.

Rey was rolled off her boyfriend quickly, the change in position making her walls grab at the bullet causing her to moan.

"Easy, baby. I haven't even turned it on yet." Kylo pushed Rey's knees together making her squeeze the toy more. She groaned, and he smiled down at her. As he began to remove his clothing Rey reached up to help him but he pushed her back down. Now fully naked Kylo reached for his phone and snapped a photo of her.

"Kylo, I don't feel comfortable with you taking photos like that!" Rey objected frowning.

"No one else will ever see it, it's just the one Rey, I'll delete it later if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Rey nodded when suddenly the object within her began to pulse slowly.

"Oh my god!" Rey rolled to her side instinctively form the sudden stimulation, but Kylo rolled her back over and she arched her back.

"Yeah, I thought you would like that."

Kylo moved down to lick his quivering girlfriend's neck with an eager tongue. Rey grasped his hair and dug her nails into his back.

"You want more?" He offered, but Rey could only focus on breathing right now. Kylo sat up and grabbed his phone again and the pulse grew stronger and Rey screamed, or maybe it was more of a choke.

Kylo moved back down playing with her breast as she squirmed under him grabbing the sheets, him, her own hair, anything in desperation.

"You like that don't you? You want me to come on you don't you, baby?" Kylo parted Rey's thighs making her moan and fight him as much as she could. Kylo grabbed her legs dragging her to him wedging them further apart. He began to jerk himself off over her as she continued to thrash before him. Rey felt so powerless, but she loved it for some reason. She always loved it when he took control, but this was a lot even for Kylo.

But just as Rey began to worry about how much she liked being controlled and forced Kylo placed his palm over her sex and began to massage her clit with his thumb. Without much more effort Rey lost control of her aching body. Her orgasm was nearly painful the way she couldn't control her spasming back and quivering thighs. And just as her climax finished out Kylo groaned and came on her stomach and tits.

He switched off the vibrator and went to the bathroom returning with a warm wet cloth and he cleaned her. She removed the vibrator, slightly fearing it, but simultaneously wanting more. They made out naked for a while before falling asleep. But come the middle of the night Rey awoke to Kylo's hard on pushing into her back. She woke him to a midnight blow job making him whimper as he came in her mouth.

Rey swallowed what she could and went to the bathroom spitting the rest of his bitter cum then using mouthwash. Kylo welcomed her back to bed with a kiss and an ‘I love you' before they both nodded off for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree Rey needs to get out and get out fast, but ladies and gents we still have a long road ahead of us! What do we think of Kylo looking for Rey's dad? Sweet? Or just more of him being a stalker?  
> ALSO! Who gets my pun of a chapter title?


	4. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Rey go on their business trip, but what follows is a deadly situation. Kylo finds Rey's dad and new answers to old questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments! I don't know if you guys completely understand how freaked out I was to write this! I thought it would be shit and that no one would hesitate to tell me, but everyone has been so supportive! Shout out once again to MR the person I gifted this too! I had an "I want to be you when I grow up" moment while reading her stuff and took a chance on a genre I had never really really tried at before.

Rey

City life wasn't for Rey. LA was just one big noisy dirty hot non-charming place. Lucky her this would be a short trip. After the welcome speech and luncheon social, where health food that was being sold and promoted in the lobby was being served alongside fresh salads, fruit, and grass fed free range protein. Hux chattered and complained about the lack of vegan options, but after Rey teased him enough about being so high maintenance he finally let it go.

The rest of the day Rey went to a few lectures on new innovations in yoga palates, cardio boxing, and just for the fun of it went to a seminar on the importance of hyping up private clients. So far, she was not gathering much new information. Hux had insisted most of their learning would come from socializing with other trainers and gym owners. That would have to wait till the next day at the brunch social. It was meant to trade off thoughts on what was learned at the symposium, but everyone used it to trade cards, swap business plans, and share what their gyms were working on. It was possibly the most productive part of the event according to Hux.

Kylo had been driving Rey insane all day, the vibrator kicking on at different times, never bringing her to completion. Not to mention the dirty sexts they had been trading the entire time. By the end of the day, Rey practically ran to her room, skipping dinner, to masturbate. Her body was arguing over whether or not to keep rubbing her clit after her first two orgasms or finally go in search of food in the city. Her stomach was growling, but not as much as her pussy was purring.  
Just before she could come for the third time there was a knock at the door startling her.

"Ummm, I'm getting ready for bed. Come back later!" Rey tried to sound polite, but she was hungry in more than one sense of the word making her sound more irritated than she meant to.  
"Rey! It's me!" Hux called through the door.

Rey rolled off the bed with a thud in embarrassment and surprise.

"What was that? Are you okay?" He sounded concerned now.

"Yeah! Just hold on!" Rey scrambled to put on a robe before answering the door, hoping that Kylo wouldn't choose now to turn on the vibrator. She was so close she would come right in front of her boss.

"Hey," Rey brushed her messy hair from her face when she opened the door.

"You still want to swim some laps? We get use of the pool and I just called ahead and reserved us a lane."

Rey had completely forgotten that Hux had texted her halfway through the day asking her to work out with him.

"Shit, Hux I forgot!"  
"That's okay, I can wait if you are still up to it?" He looked at her with his kind green-brown eyes. Hux had the most hopeful and sweet look on his face she couldn't just say no. He wasn't only her boss, he was her friend.

"Yeah, of course, I want to! Just give me a minute to change?"

She shut the door and went into her bathroom to remove the vibrator and change. She was so tense from the last two orgasms it took a minute, but thank god she was wet allowing it to eventually be pushed and slip out of her painlessly. Rey pulled on her only swimsuit, a tight sporty black one piece that had the Nike logo in her right breast. Rey never swam, she always got bored, but she didn't mind it this time since it was with Hux. They always had fun together.

Rey pulled on a pair of blue running shorts to cover her bottom and walked out into the hall.

"I knew you probably didn't have goggles or a cap so I brought my spares," Hus handed Rey a navy blue cap and a white and clear set of goggles.

"So you don't want to swim with me if I look like a drowned rat?" Rey laughed.

"No, on the contrary! I would love that, but we do need to maintain some amount of professionalism at this symposium. Plus, if I let you swim like that you'd be miserable and then I'd never get you back in the pool with me." Hux winked and Rey shook her head.

Rey's stomach growled in the elevator, but Hux didn't seem to notice. She decided it would be a quick workout and then room service for her.

The water was cold. Colder than the pool at their gym.

"What the hell, Hux! It's freezing!"

"Bigger pool, lower temperature, Rey," Hux shrugged. "Plus, you'll be glad it's cool after a few laps."

He was right. After about 200 yards Rey's ears were burning and her skin was hot to the touch. Most of all though she was starving and getting light headed.

"Hux-" Rey Stopped him on his side of the lane. He must have been on his first mile by now he had lapped her so many times.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" He laughed lifting his goggles to reveals dark purple ovals around his eyes.

"Yeah sorry."

"Let's do a warm down and then call it a night, huh?"

"Sure."

She thought she could do it. Or maybe she just felt bad for cutting Hux's work out short, but either way, she had been wrong. It didn't matter if it was the exhaustion from the foreign workout or the low blood sugar, but she was sinking and taking on water near the end of her first lap. She remembered her vision getting blurry then feeling heavy then nothing.

Hux was on her in a moment though pulling her back to the surface. Rey automatically began coughing up water when they broke the surface. Her boss continued pulling her back to the shallow end.

"Rey it's okay! I've got you." After her catching her breath Hux helped her out of the pool. They were the last ones in the pool room. Thank god too. Rey was burning with embarrassment.

A towel was wrapped around her snuggly by her boss and he rubbed her arms up and down like she was a victim of hypothermia.

"I'm so sorry Rey! I didn't mean to push you that hard!" How could he be apologizing? He just saved her life.

"No! Hux it's my fault I was so tired I forgot to eat and then we went swimming, I just passed out! You saved me, don't even say you're sorry."

Hux stared at her with worry and care in his kind eyes.

"Do you feel nauseous?" He asked.

"No just sluggish and heavy."

"Okays well let's get you back to your room."

It was a cold day in hell when Rey asked for help, but to avoid fainting in the hall she accepted Hux's hand on her back as he led her to the elevator. And after getting her back to her room and turning on the shower she didn't even argue when he snagged her room key and said, "I'll be right back, please don't kill yourself in the shower."

The warm water calmed Rey's nerves, but after a near drowning, not much could be done for her shaking body. Her lungs ached from the chlorine water she had inhaled and later spat up when Hux had pulled her to the surface. Her muscles were tired from the swim and the struggle. And on top of all of this, she still hadn't eaten.

Rey tightened a plushy white towel around her body as she wobbled her way out of the bathroom. The sound of a key card unlocking the door made her turn with too much frivolity sending her another dizzy spell. She gripped the towel and wall for better security as Hux walked in holding a paper bag.

"I ran across the street to grab you something- oh shit Rey I should have knocked."

Hux turned to look away but glanced back to see his partner swaying slightly. He set the bag of food down on the ground before walking to Rey to the bed and sitting her down.

"Do you want a robe?"

"Yeah, please. Sorry."

"No worries, Rey. Let me just grab you a robe and something to eat, then I will be out of your hair."

Hux brought her the robe she had carelessly thrown across the room in a rush not too long ago. As he began to pull food from the bag Rey spotted the vibrator sitting openly on the comforter on the other side of the bed. Embarrassment filled her as she snagged it and slid it into the pillowcase beside her praying to god that Kylo wouldn't turn it on while Hux was in the room.

It was becoming more and more inconvenient that the thing had no off switch.

Hux came back to her with an organic smoothie juice in hand and a fresh turkey sandwich.

"You eat meat right?" Hux eyed her nervously.

"Yeah," Rey laughed uncomfortably trying to forget the vibrator. "You're the vegan here not me."

Hux laughed too and sat on a desk chair he had pulled near the bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, better already."

"You scared me, Rey," Hux looked her up and down. "I've never been so scared before when I saw you weren't behind me in that pool."

Rey's heart swelled with guilt.

"No, I'm sorry I should have remembered to eat. Or just called it quits when I wasn't feeling good, but I felt like I had something to prove. You were just so much faster than me."

"I was showing off honestly."

Rey eyed him as she took another eager bite out of her sandwich.

"Why?" She asked mouth full. Hux laughed at her looking at his folded hands in his lap.

"I don't know, call it a guy thing," He shrugged.

"I don't believe in gender stereotypes," Rey smiled at him teasingly.

"Fine," Hux stood. "Call it a crush?"

Rey stared. She couldn't even blink.

"What?"

"I'm being a huge asshole right now, oh my god. But I better just come out and say it. I know you have a boyfriend, Rey."

"A boyfriend I'm very happy with!" Rey snapped standing up.

"I know, I know!" Hux ran his fingers through his still wet red hair.

"Then why are you saying this?" Rey was boiling with anger. She felt betrayed. Hux was her friend, her boss, he had just saved her life for fuck's sake!

"I guess something always told me I should tell you how much I cared about you, Rey. And then you started dating Kylo and something never seemed right about him, but I wanted to be the friend, the good guy. I wanted you to be happy."

Rey began pacing around her room as Hux spoke.

"And then you disappeared under the water, Rey…" She stopped to look at him.

"That's what this is about?" Calm swept over her. Of course. He had just saved her fucking life. People acted weird after near-death experiences, it had a way of making people act rash. "Hux, I'm sorry I scared you, but what you're saying is only because of that! You got scared and now you're just saying the first thing on your mind."

"Rey, no it's not that." Hux walked to her slowly hands fanned out as if he were approaching a ferocious lioness.

"Yes, it is. And I think you should go before you say something else you will regret in the morning." Rey walked to the door opening it slightly for him staring him down.

"Okay… okay… I'll go," Hux huffed out defeated. He walked to her slowly in a way that reminded her of a wounded animal bowing to the alpha.

He stopped to look at her. Something in his eyes was unfamiliar to her. Honesty. Honesty and kindness, something she had never seen go hand in hand till now.

"But I just want you to know, Rey that I wasn't trying to-" Rey stopped him with a hand on his lips. Something in her wanted to get closer. To get a closer look at those eyes, those green-brown eyes that held a full promise of foreign truth. Why was that such a strange thing for her to see? Why was she so intrigued and drawn in by his look, his way, his…?

Hux kissed her softly and sweetly. There was no fever or lust. It was so simple and gentle, and yet she felt herself wanting more. She wanted his hands to be that gentle on her waist. She wanted him to pull her close and make her feel safe. She wanted-

BUZZZZZZ

Hux pulled away and looked at her bed.

"Is that your phone?" Rey realized it was the vibrator. All at once the guilt rotted her from the inside out. She had cheated. She had betrayed Kylo's trust! She had hurt the person she loved most in this world and possibly the only person who loved her.

"Oh my god! Hux you have to go!" Rey pushed him out the open door. "I'm sorry- so so so fucking sorry!"

Rey slammed the door shut. She had to get out of there. She had to leave! Panic made the room spin as Rey ran around gathering her things, praying for the vibrator with no off switch to turn off. Praying that her boss had given back the room key and no longer had access to her. And praying to anyone that would listen for Kylo to forgive her and still love her.

 

Kylo

He had found him. He had found Rey's father. He was working at a small business on the shoreline of New Zealand. He had no family. No girlfriend. No nothing. It was up to Kylo to get ahold of the man and bring him back to Rey. She had never felt whole without her father, but now Kylo could fix that. He would make her whole again.

A knock on his apartment door startled him. He closed his laptop and stowed away his photos of a candid Rey under his couch. It was nearly 1:00 am. Who would be knocking on his apartment so late? He knew he should have slept in Rey's bed tonight smelling her, feeling her sheets all night long, or even just stayed at his secret apartment, but no! He had chosen to go home for the night to get caught up on work. Now he had some crack head banging on his door in the middle of the night.

But it wasn't a crack head. It was Rey. Well, it was a sobbing swollen eyed hyperventilating version of his Rey. Maybe it was a crack head disguised as his girlfriend?

"Rey, what's wrong? What happened?" Kylo dragged her inside as she whimpered through tears.

"Please don't hate me, please just don't stop loving me! Please. I made a mistake Kylo, I swear I didn't mean too!" Rey hiccupped every other word giving her a wheezing sort of rhythm to her speech.

"I don't understand! Rey, I could never hate you!"

"I kissed, Hux!" She blurted out. Kylo stared unable to register what that meant. What to feel? "I didn't mean to, Kylo I swear! I almost drowned then he pulled me out and I was really light headed than he was saying all these confusing things about having a crush on me and being worried about me and and and-"

Had she almost died? His Rey had almost died and the creep who saved her was Hux. She had kissed him? None of this sounded right.

"I just needed to tell you, because I know it's not fair and I know I'm a crazy bitch, but I got confused and swept up in the moment and maybe you should hate me, but I still love you and I'm so afraid you're going to leave me and break me, break my heart. I don't think I even know what's happening right now, this doesn't feel real!"

Kylo stopped her pulling her into his chest strongly.

"I love you, Rey. And I believe you. It was an accident, and Hux should have known better than to touch what isn't his." 

Already his grey t-shirt was wetted through with his Rey's tears. Everything was still now. Kylo understood what had happened. Rey had almost died. In her confusion and her undeniable need for him being there, she had made a questionable decision. But it was his fault. He had been too preoccupied with finding her dad that he hadn't gone with her this weekend. He knew she wasn't okay without him around and now the worst had happened. He life had been in danger and she had no comfort. Of course, she had turned to Hux! Kylo had done this to her.

"I should have been there," Kylo smoothed her hair, she smelled of chlorine and sandalwood.

"No, Kylo I'm a bitch! A horrible jaded fucked up psycho! I love you and I hurt you!" Rey clung to him as she destroyed herself. Part of him reveled in her dedication and worship of him, but he still felt sorry for not being there to keep this from happening.

Kylo grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Don't ever say that about yourself again!" His eyes projected a threat beyond words to her. She was perfection, but even perfection needed someone to lean on. "Now I'm going to make us some tea and we can talk about this rationally, but don't you ever think in a million years that I don't love you."

Kylo plopped his hysterical girlfriend on the couch and prepared her some chamomile tea. After she was no longer crying and drank her tea she explained what had happened. Just as he had suspected, it was a result of him not being there to protect and comfort what was his.

After a long honest talk, Rey fell asleep in his arms and he moved her to the bed. Her face was still beautiful despite being red and swollen from the crying.

Kylo grabbed his keys and drove to her apartment next. He knew what he had done wrong now. Rey wouldn't be a whole person when her simpleton bum of a father walked back into her life. She needed to move on to be whole. Move on with Kylo. They had a future and even though he had been trying to elongate the moment he knew it was time to move on. It was time for the next chapter in their life whether Rey knew it or not.

Kylo took out the disc of pills containing Rey's birth control and swapped them for the harmless sugar pills he had been saving for this time, he hadn't thought it would be this soon. But Rey needed a family to be a whole person. So that's what Kylo was going to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say whatttttttttt!?!? Rey has always been searching for her family, though! Amma rIghT? Kylo, you crazy mother fucker! How is it that he literally thinks of everything? He can literally rationalize anything in that pretty head of his, can't he?  
> Also yesterday I encountered someone IRL who still thinks these two are brother and sister =| Yeah this was literally my face.


End file.
